


Parker the Puppy

by smellbig



Series: Wayhaught Prompts [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, prompts, submit to me at my tumblr smellbig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smellbig/pseuds/smellbig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first of many Wayhaught prompts submitted to me on my tumblr: smellbig (please send some!). In this one, Waverly convinces Nicole to get a puppy, and though life gets busy, Nicole couldn't be happier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parker the Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> It's a short one! Please submit more prompts to my tumblr! There should be a European AU coming soon, I think it will surprise you.

“Waverly, no.”

The brunette hated to admit it, but she'd gotten pretty used to Nicole's restricting tone. She'd heard those words, in that order and tone, far too many times.

“Please,” Waverly whined in response.

Nicole shook her head. “Wave, I just don't know-”

“Puppy!”

They both turned to look at Willie, who was now very awake in his stroller. The two-year-old was pointing furiously at the adoption center window that had been Waverly’s focus a few seconds prior.

“Willie, honey, do you want a puppy?” Waverly scooped her son into her arms, placing him on her shoulders so he could get a better look.

He nodded, giggling at the glass as a particularly friendly but scrappy-looking mutt pup licked the pane, falling over as one of the other dogs tackled him. “That one, no, that one!”

Waverly locked eyes with her wife, knowing that she wouldn't say no now. “Mama doesn't want a puppy.” She glanced up at Willie, who was too distracted to have heard.

“Fine,” Nicole gave in with gritted teeth. “But, c’mon - a kid, a dog, and a baby on the way. You sure are a handful, Waverly Earp.”

Nicole kissed her sweetly, breaking away to catch Willie as he tried to climb from Waverly’s shoulders to her’s. 

“Woah, kiddo. We've got a puppy to adopt.”

\---

When she realized what a truly full life felt like, Nicole found herself staring at the four most beautiful beings she'd ever known as they chased each other around the park. From her perch on a bench, guarding a double stroller, travel dog bowl, and a bag full of many changes of clothes and quite the assortment of baby and dog safe treats, Nicole knew that this what she had wanted for as long as she had lived - the best wife a woman could ask for, gorgeous children, and a gentle, happy dog. 

Granted, she hadn't always wanted a dog. Nicole was far more a cat person, and the only pet she could ever claim to be hers alone was Calamity Jane, who thankfully had been more keen to how to treat a dog than Nicole in the beginning. It had taken quite a while to get used to having two pets around as well as a toddler, and when Wilma had been added to the mix, the officer had drawn the line. Walks to the park took hours to prepare for, with snacks and shirts to pack and leashes to untangle. 

But even so, there were a lot of nights like these. The five of them at the park, Willie and Waverly taking turns holding Parker’s leash while Wilma laughed and avoided the spaniel’s slobbering tongue. When the kids were occupied and the dog was satisfied, Nicole was thankful more than anything that Waverly had been there to be brave for both of them. She had taken the leap into childbirth, and it had been her idea to get a dog. Her recklessness, which had definitely got her in trouble a few times and had rubbed off far too much on the kids for Nicole’s liking, was something to be admired. There was something about the air of abandon surrounding Waverly Earp that you couldn't help but love.

Parker sprinted in circles around the kids who laughed at just the sight of such a creature winding a dizzying shape about them. Waverly reached out to scoop him up from the ground, causing the puppy to collide into her legs with a whine. When he had been carefully secured to his leash, and both of the kids were holding one of their mom’s hands, Waverly looked up to her wife.

Nicole was so deep in thought at first she didn't register that she had locked eyes with anyone. But when a sunshine smile crept into her vision, she blinked back to reality - the reality she had been dreaming about - and everything softened. Pure perfection Waverly Earp was her wife; Willie and Wilma were their children, and Parker was a barking bundle of energy. 

_Their_ bundle of energy, whether Nicole had dreamt it that way or not.


End file.
